Becca Leonard
This page is owned by RemachineScript. DO NOT edit without their explicit permission. Becca Leonard is the deltarune version of Remachine Script. This page contains all unknown information about Rema. Description Becca Leonard (Alias: Bex) is a human with a justice SOUL. She was born on July 23rd to a human couple in a city that neighbored the monster city. When she was four, her parents died in a car accident and she was put up for adoption. A skeleton science professor visited the city a few months later and found Bex sitting outside her foster home with an Algebra I book her foster siblings lent her. He immediately took interest, proved he was a suitable parent, and adopted Bex. Her new dad decided to home school her because she had developed severe social anxiety due to the car crash, the night terrors that followed, and believed that her intelligence couldn't be properly cultivated in a classroom environment. By her fifth birthday, the nice monsters in her new home had helped Bex over-come her social anxiety, so she was only socially awkward. By the time she turned seven, her night terror problem had been cured. When Bex turned twelve, she had decided that she was ready to go to school with the friends she had made over the years. So she convinced her dad to let her, and he relented. She got over her social awkwardness and it helped her develop her identity in the community. Her friends showed her games and TV shows that she loved immediately, namely anime, and she now regularly hangs out with them at the Librarby. Bex had shown an interest in how magic and human DETERMINATION worked. So when she turned fourteen, her dad offered her an internship at the lab he worked in. She jumped at the chance and took to it extremely well. She can be found every Saturday in an over-sized lab coat and goggles helping her dad with his projects. Bex is approximately 5'7" (1.7m) tall with a black, fluffy pixie cut. Her ears are pierced and she wears a headband with cat ears on it (she really likes cats). Her eyes are blue with curious yellow flecks around her right pupil. She can be seen wearing a fluffy yellow hoodie, a cat-covered t-shirt, jeggings, and faded grey converse. She sometimes wears a grey bandanna around her neck or upper right arm. Abilities Bex doesn't have any magic, but she has taken hand-to-hand combat classes per request of her dad. She can fence and box. Although, Thursday afternoons she vanishes under the pretext of "going to a friends house" and has developed a strange interest in guns... namely six-shot revolvers. Relations Family * Father (deceased) * Mother (deceased) * The Professor (A.K.A. Dr. Pictorial Signature) Friends * TBD (If you want to be a friend, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline) Acquaintances * TBD (If you want to be an acquaintance, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline.) Enemies * TBD (If you want to be an enemy, post it on my wall. I have the right to decline.) Stats Neutral * HP: 20 * AT: 10 * DF: 10 * LV: 1 * EXP On Kill: TBD * Gold on Win: TBD Pacifist * HP: TBD * AT: TBD * DF: TBD * LV: TBD * EXP On Kill: TBD * Gold on Win: TBD Genocide * HP: TBD * AT: TBD * DF: TBD * LV: TBD * EXP On Kill: TBD * Gold on Win: TBD ACTS * Check * Complement * Insult * Flirt Quotes Encounter Chapter 1 * Hiya! D'ya like science? (Yes or No) * 'Awesome! Lets meet up later at the Library! '(Yes Option) * 'Aw, that's too bad. You look like a cool tough guy, lets meet up later at the playground and spar. Maybe I can change your mind there! '(No Option) Chapter 2 (More will be added as more Chapters are released) Flavor Text * TBD Replies * TBD Trivia * Her favorite thing to drink is Honey, just don't tell her dad! * She's generally friendly to everyone she meets, unless you piss her off. * She is well-versed in science and other subjects from her extensive home schooling. * One of her teeth (her right canine) was knocked out in a boxing match. She insisted on a gold replacement. * She doesn't remember much about the car crash and refused to talk about it. * Becca Leonard is the second page on this wiki. AUs UNDERTALE Remachine Script (Aliases: File B-3X, Rema, and Bex) was a justice soul that fell into the Underground. The barrier and being around so much magic while she was very young caused her soul to change and start developing her own magic. The original plan was to kill her to use her soul to break the barrier, but a scientist had another idea. He could use her to help the royal guard hunt and kill other humans. The proposal was approved and he took Rema back to his lab under the name of B-3X. Other Works I am writing a story on Wattpad that connects Remachine Script and Becca Leonard. Link will be released when I start Publishing Chapters. Credit ... Gallery Insert images here. Category:Characters